doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
What Dreams are Made of (Torchwood: Lincoln City)
What Dreams are Made of was the fourth episode of the first series of Torchwood: Lincoln City. It was written by 365ShaneEyoho and was dubbed by him as an experimental episode, also one of the scenarios experienced by Shane in this episode is based off a dream the writer had. The Story The opening shot of this episode shows a sunrise above the suburbs of Lincoln City, the birds tweet and people start to go to work in their cars. A wake up alarm can be heard as it slowly gets louder a hand can be seen pressing "Snooze" multiple times before the alarm on the phone finally goes silent, Shane emerges from the bed - He rubs his eyes and gets up, he seems stiff he exclaims "Ive been sleeping funny again" he then moves around his room to get his body more loose. He feels the covers move and turns around with a confused look on his face to see a girl he has never met before in his bed, she says "Good morning" and smiles, the camera zooms slowly into Shane's face as he says "What the fu-" before the title sequence rolls. Immediately following the titles, Shane can be seen pacing around the room asking the girl "Who are you? and what are you doing in my bed?" the girl seems confused "Were together silly, this is no way to treat your girlfriend." Shane says that he knows he doesn't have a girlfriend to which the girl responds in a rather sarcastic way "Oh so don't you love me anymore?" Shane literally shouts at her "I don't even know you" before storming out of the room, he would get changed and then look outside everything seems normal yet Shane still seems sceptical that everything's right. Shane can then be seen walking down the street saying to himself "Shane, how did you land yourself with a girlfriend, did you have a rough night?...No...DID YOU?...No" going around a corner he would see a car coming which would stop as it would get near to Shane, the driver steps out and would strangely walk over to a nearby wall blankly looking at Shane. "Well, wasn't expecting any awkward encounters today" Shane says smiling and joking as the driver continues to look at him with a blank expression. Shane's "girlfriend" would then appear from seemingly nowhere and Shane would make a note that the girl looks like a mix of Kasuti as well as other girls he has been friendly with/to in the past few years. He would take his eyes off her and back to the driver who also looks like a mash up of different people. Theres an awkward silence for a minute before Shane pipes up and says "Anyone going to talk?" to no response he then says "Fine" and punches the driver straight in the head as his "girlfriend" gasps. The driver's head would fall to peaces like a smashed bowl and blue goo would come out instead of blood. "Knew something was up here" says Shane before looking to the girl next to him, the girl panics and says "Im not like them am I?" Shane for once goes closer to the girl and says "Maybe, who knows, I don't" the girl says "Don't lie to me...im real right?" Shane just looks at her "Look at where we are ok?" the girl looks around "This isn't real, none of this is real...its too perfect...but it looks like the people are still stuck on factory settings, look at you and the driver down there your all mashups of people I know mashed into one person." The girl would just look at him "So im...not real" she says trying to keep her emotions at bay. "No" says Shane "None of this is" the girl would then put her hand out to him obviously shaken and sad "Im sorry" she says before letting a pulse of energy come from her hand seemingly knocking out maybe even killing Shane." Shane would however awake in a dark corridor, he looks out the window to see that he's on some kind of space station. All of a sudden people can be seen running for their lives about something yet no one seems to acknowledge Shane. Taking this to his advantage he would explore the space station finding it messy with equipment everywhere "Its like people never take care of things" he says to himself, going in and out of rooms which are somehow getting more messier. Shane talks to himself about how this is the complete opposite of the other place he was in which confuses him. After a few rooms he comes across two cryogenic chambers. "So I guess ive found myself another being to punch" he says as the chambers open. Two humans walk out, they look like humans but have obviously had something done to them considering they look perfectly normal yet seem somewhat drugged and/or zombie like in their actions. "I know you two" he says referring to the fact that the humans are in fact two of his friends from his first year of college. He backs away slowly as the two advance slowly on him not saying anything. Shane examines his situation "Not that fast, these people look like actual people as well unlike the mashup people I encountered earlier and they don't seem to be good fighters" just then a complete stranger, clearly one of the space station workers, runs in and looks at the two humans who advance on the worker and seemingly kill him with the same energy blast the mashup girl did. Shane then realises this is also not the real world so he asks "what the hell is going on around here?" the two humans (Shane's friends) hear him and continue their slow advance towards him, Shane proceeds to flip them the bird saying it isn't anything personal, throws a gas cannister at them and legs it. He locks the door behind him and looks back as the two humans from the chambers choke on the gas. The gas is then picked up by the chambers who go into override, Shane sees this and believes that the gas will cause an explosion tearing apart the space station and believes that if he dies he may return to the real world. When he says this however the chambers stop and everything falls silent. Shane looks around only to see a reflection of what he believes to be someone familiar to him looking back at him, however it clearly isn't her as a more masculine voice can be heard "He's 2 worlds down, 1 to go but can he pull through? only time will tell" the reflection disappears and the chambers blow up from the reaction to the gas cannisters. The camera then cuts to a modern day mansion in the middle of nowhere, where knights can be seen on the balcony, inside a king can be seen chatting to his servants and guards. Meanwhile, outside two people can be seen in modern clothes with AK47's one says "We have to kill this king, he doesn't belong in our time" the other nods and they move up to the house, shortly after Shane arrives and another vision appears, no features of the person in the vision are clear enough to make out but still the masculine voice again "Kill the king before they do and your prize will await." it then disappears. Just then a voice calls out "Who goes there?" Shane goes silent as gunshots can be heard inside, he then says "The future" and throws a lightning bolt straight at the guard on the balcony who dies instantly. The other guards hear this and head onto the balcony whilst the knights stay with the king. Elsewhere the gunmen can be seen massacring the servants as blood goes everywhere. They also then head to the source of the impact they heard. The guards hear the gunmen coming and hide. Shane can then be seen entering the house. The king seems arrogant and says to his knights that he will remain in his quarters (which is a bedroom in the corner of the mansion) and will remain here until the conflict is resolved. The knights nod and move to protect the stairs. Back in the room leading to the balcony, the gunmen get jumped by the guards and are overpowered and killed in a pretty gruesome fight, hearing all the commotion upstairs Shane notes that adrenaline will be high and the guards wont hesitate to kill on sight. With that he spots the knights guarding the stairs "Who goes there?" they say. Shane replies "I need to speak with the king." the knights shake their head, Shane replies "This isn't your time zone, you should leave before the rift closes back up otherwise you wont exist anymore" the knights look at each other and one of them charges down screaming "We will NEVER go BACK" realising the knight is in metal, Shane backs up to a fireplace in another room where he sees that the fire is lit, he goes to the kitchen and grabs himself a knife before putting said knife in the fire. The knight would then slash his sword toward Shane only to get it stuck in the fireplace. Shane takes advantage and stabs the knight through the chest with the knife he found. The knife was in the fire for so long it burnt through the armour and actually went into the knights chest killing him. The other knight soon charges in but Shane just launches the now bloody knife at the knight somewhat luckily hitting him right in the exposed neck. Blood goes everywhere and Shane advances upstairs. The king seems surprised when Shane walks in "Your not one of them" he says startled trying to leave "Your knights didn't take my warning and believe it or not I was put in this situation so I don't want to be here right now but im still doing what I do...protecting people...from rift jumping people like you." The king is about to surrender "Ill come quietly" he says but just runs and jumps out of the bedroom window. smashing the concrete on impact. Shane looks out the window down to where the kings corpse is. "Some people just cant get with the times" he says before the vision of Kasuti appears again "Take off the disguise" Shane says as the vision appears to Shane as a man wearing a red coloured suit, he looks like hes in his mid to late 20's he seems happy "Well then I guess you were the one behind all this?" Shane asks him, the man says "You could say that, I personally think we went on quite a trip this evening it has to be said." Shane shakes his head "Cut the crap and tell me who you are and what you want before you get the same fate as the king" The man smirks "I am no one and I am nothing, in fact you could call me an entity as I have no physical form...as for what I wanted, well...I was just trying to make you see how significant you try and make yourself out to be, you stride into places not knowing anything about it and then something happens and your all over it...So I thought id put you to the test...in your own mind, toodle pip." the man waves and gives Shane the same energy blast the girl and the cryogenic humans did. The screen goes white and then Shane can be seen waking up suddenly in the medical bay of the Torchwood base, Zach walks in "Your finally awake then" he says probably looking to make a joke out of it "Where...What?" Shane says confused "Your back at the base" Zach said "Some guy in a red suit bought you in here and then disappeared right in front of us" said you'd had a rough night and wanted you back in "safety" Zach then pauses "Funny though, considering no one is supposed to know about this place apart from us and a few others." Shane still shaken up a bit from his experience simply says "Maybe were all just sleep deprived or something. Our minds must be going awol after all this work so I tell you what, lets shutdown early and just have a good time." Zach nods at the idea and they both leave the medical bay, Shane still a bit shaken up. The camera then pans over to the side and the reflection of the suited man can be seen but then slowly disappears as if to say his work is done. Category:Torchwood